Resins that have maleimide end groups and an aromatic core or an alkylene backbone are known in the art. Resins that have acrylate end groups and an isocyanurate core are known in the art. Such resins are useful as adhesives, encapsulants, and sealants. However, within the semiconductor industry, which has stringent requirements for the materials used in the fabrication of semiconductor packages, there is always a need for new resins with useful properties. The resins of this invention find utility due to improved adhesion and improved modulus at high temperature.